The present invention relates to a sensor apparatus.
It is known to use a sensor apparatus in conjunction with an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle. The sensor apparatus provides information to a controller that controls the inflation of the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device in accordance with conditions sensed by the sensor apparatus.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus includes a member that has a first slot extending through the member within the periphery of the member. The first slot has opposed spaced surfaces that define a gap that has a width measured from one of the opposed surfaces to the other of the opposed surfaces. The member includes first and second portions positioned on opposite sides of the first slot. The apparatus also includes a sensor that has a first end connected to the first portion on one side of the first slot and an opposite second end connected to the second portion on an opposite side of the first slot such that the sensor extends across the first slot. The apparatus further includes means for fixedly connecting the second portion to inhibit movement of the second portion of the member relative to the first portion. The first portion moves relative to the second portion when a force is applied to the first portion, which causes the width of the gap to change. The sensor provides a signal in response to the change in the gap width.